


Planning went wrong

by lolatheblueangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloe is gay, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé is a mom friend, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, i love Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolatheblueangel/pseuds/lolatheblueangel
Summary: Marinette was sick of it! Her stupid crush on adrien wasn’t going anywhere and she hated that. So she decided to come with a plan. A plan that will help her move on from him, and of course this plan has to include a pun lover black cat.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i hope you enjoy this story! btw english isn't my first language so sorry if i have grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me and comment!

Marinette just figured out that adrien will never see her as more than “just a friend”. in his eyes, she was just he's weird clumsy classmate that couldn’t form a sentence when he is near, so she decided that she needs to move on, and fast, before someone eventually will get hurt.

After a long and tiring day at school, marinette finally got to her room. ”I hate physics” she shouted to the air while sitting down on her chaise. ”but physics is adrian's favorite subjects at school isn't it? ”Tikkie, her red little kwami asked while trying to make things better. marinette just sighed “tikkie i told you i'm trying to move on” the little red kwami eyes grow wider ”what? why?” the kwami wondered. 

At first marinette didn't know how to respond, so she just stood up from her chaise and walked to her bed “Tikki i just can't have my heart break every time this oblivious but amazing boy rejects me” she finally answered and fell right on her bed. “I know that you can't mari but what will you do? You can't just stop loving adrien in one day it's not possible” the kwami asked.

“I might have a plan” the teen whispered in worried tone “but i don't think you are going to like it” marinette looked up to see her kwami’s reaction. “And your plan doesn't include a certain black cat does it?” the kwami flew closer to her face “your plan will never be about a dorky black cat that is madly in love with you right?“ tikki teased her and made poor marinette blush “in love with ladybug not with me” she corrected her. “You are ladybug mari” the kwami remianded.

Marinette just set on her bed ,looking like a tomato and mumbling “tikkie i don't know about it” the kwami just gave her a weird look “now when i think about it ,chat doesn't deserve me playing with is feelings” marinette started to feel bad about this stupid plan and she dident even executed it.

The kwami understood marinette's point, but then she decided that she is really sick with this love square that is going on for two and a half years already, and maybe just maybe she misses plagge a bit. And then it struck her, maybe the little kwami could have a plan as well. 

“Marinette i dont think you are ready to admit it, but we both know that you do have feelings for that black cat” tikkie stopped and looked right in marinette's eyes “mari i know you might not be in love with chat yet, but you sure do love him with all of your heart” marinette hummed in agreement “so is that a yes tikkie? We going to use my plan?” tikkie nodded her little head .

Marinette smiled when she heard tikkie approval of her plan, “so you want to explain the plan for me?” the kwami asked. “Well i think i want to get closer to chat” marinette started to explain “i don't know if i mean it by romantic way but i know i want to get closer to him” marinette couldn't stop blushing after that sentence.

Tikke just smiled at her chosen “mari don't overthink about it just let it flow, but maybe this time when chat is flirting with you just flirt back and see what happens”, marinette nodded in agreement, she is going to flirt back with chat no matter what! She is going to do that and get over adrien.

..................................................................................................................

Three days went by without any akuma attacks, because yes when she need a chance to talk with chat ,hawk moth decided that it's the perfect time to take a break. Like she is happy there is no akumatized citizens but she really is just wants to talk with chat, or as if chat would say she just wants to chat with him. She was considering to ask him on a patrol with her, but she was a little too nervous to do that yet.

Just as she was busy thinking about her dorky partner, none of but adrien agreste entered the class. Marinette set with babbling alya and tried to tell herself that she is over adrien, that she doesn't like him any more, and that she will form a sentence without stuttering today. She can do it, she is ladybug hero of paris she can talk with a cute boy (a very cute boy) for god's sake she will do it! “Hi adrien good morning” she did it, her smile went wide and her cheeks started to get warmer.

Alya looked at her with a proud smile and adrien simply answered back “good morning mari” and went to seat next to nino. How marinette supposed to move on from her stupid crush on adrien when he is so nice and beautiful. “Girl i’m so proud of you” alya was so nice to her about this stupid crush “you know im actully trying to move on” marinette had to share that she couldnt keep it to herself.

Alya looked confused “girl, move on? But marinette why? You just had your first sentence with him without being a mess, what's wrong?” shit, she thought to herself. is that was a good idea? “I just know he doesn't have feeling for me al” she simply answered with a sad smile. Alya didn't know how to respond to that so she asked “and how are you going to move on from your lover boy?” alya looked at her and smirked while marinette face hit up “he is not my lover boy alya!” it came just a bit louder than what marinette expected.

“Lover boy?” a blonde haired boy turned around “marinette you have a boyfriend?” adrien asked her and looked a bit sad “wh-what no! No no no! I don't have a bo-boyfriend!” her voice broke, and her face became red ,she looked like a tomato “but girl we just talked about your crush!” alya said while an evil grin was rising on her lips.

“Yes marinette i think we all want to hear about your crush” a voice came from the end of the class “lila what you need to know about him?” marinette asked her and immediately got angrier ”oh so you do have a crush?” Lila started “that so cute! I Heard your crush has blond hair” marinette freaked, she can’t let Adrien know about it, what she could do? Think! She bacilly yelled at herself 

“yes he has blond hair ,i have a crush on chat noir!” The moment the words came out from her mouth she regret them”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is just amazing and I love her. She tells the harsh truth to mariennet in the most amazing way possible. basiclly a girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for the kudos, i love you and really appreciate you!. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment im still new to this! didn't spell check yet so sorry

The first one to break the silence was actually chloe. “I understand that dupain-cheng love life is so interesting but leave her alone!” chloe came closer to the scene. “Dupain-cheng can keep her crush to herself, and really doesn't need to talk about him with anybody! So get lost losers!” Chloe gave everybody her bitch face, and people actually left the desk. “Adiren i accepted more from you” that was the last thing chloe said before leaving the classroom.

Everyone from their group was shocked. Nino was staring at adrien. Alya looked so ashamed at herself. Adrien face was flushed with red and marinette was just confused. She didn't get what happened in the last couple of minutes. “So you have a crush on chat noir?” nino asked “that seem pretty cool dude” marinette didn't know how to respond, so she just started to giggle, those giggles turned into snorts and before she knew it ,all of her friends were laughing with her. “Girl i’m sorry for all that drama” alya whispered in her ear, marinette just smiled, “It's fine alya just from now on let's have our boy talks out of class” the two girls smield to each other. 

…………………………………………………………………………………...

When lunch time came marinette was a bit nervous, she did lie to all of her friends about having a crush on chat, of course Alya wouldn't believe her but adrien seemed a bit down after what happened in the morning. On her way to the lunch table a blonde haired boy stopped her “Hi mari can i talk to you in private before you go and sit with alya?” this was weird adrien had never wanted to talk with her in four eyes, he looked ashamed for some reason. He waited for an answer while rubbing the back of his neck. “Sure adrien lets go” for some weird reason she was a bit more confident around him now ,and she is going to take advantage of this.

They walked together in an awkward silence until they reached a bench and sat together. Marinette waited for adrien to start talking but it looked like the boy lost all his words for some reason. “Hi” she wanted to start a conversation and that was the only thing she could think about. “Hi” he answered back while avoiding here gaze, “look mari im so sorry about earlier” marinette gave him a confused look, why is he apologizing? “I didn't have to make a fuss about your crush on chat noir, i'm sorry for that” adrien now was looking into her eyes. “I should have respect your privacy i'm so sorry, you are probably so embarrassed right now” she gave him a soft smile. “Adrien its okay trust me, it's not that embarrassing believe me, im fine” and after her words he nodded and stood up. He gave her his hand to grab, and she grabbed it.

Adrien pulled her into a hug, and of course she blushed, badly.“If it makes you feel better i have the biggest crush on ladybug” he whispered into her ear, like it was a secret. And in fact that made her feel worse, so she pulled him back from the hug, gave him a small smile and muttered thanks. Before she knew it she was gone from that conversation. She left a confused adrien to stare at her back while she was almost running away from him. she felt so bad even her crush, the nicest boy she knows likes her alter ego and not her. She was sick of it ,she didn't like to compare herself to her superhero self ,but she couldn't help it. 

Marienette was about to cry, her eyes were blurry from tears, and the world wanted to show her how much things could be even more crappy, she bumped into the one and only Chloe Bourgeois. “Watch it loser” chloe immediately shouted “oh it's you dupain cheng” marinette couldn't help it and the tears started to roll on her cheeks. Chloe gave her a judgey look “Come here” the blonde said while rolling her eyes,”I know you weren't akumatized yet but if dont control your feelings you might be”. Marinette couldn't believe that she was scolded on akumaz from chloe, basically the akuma's maker. Chloe guided marinette to an empty class “spill” that's the only word that her frenemy said. Marinette felt for some weird reason ,Maybe because of chloe being nice to her for a change, that she can trust her so she started to “spill”.

Marinette took a long breath “okay so adrien wanted to talk with me, and I agreed, I didn't know what we are going to talk about ,and he confessed to have a crush on ladybug and not on me, I knew that he didn't like me but you can say that I had hope ” marinette said the last words in forme of almost a whisper “oh yeah you have a crush on adrien” chloe answered while looking at her nails. “Yes i do, isn't it part of the reasons you hate me?” she asked,the tears were starting to smudge her mascara. “Come here all your mascara is running off” chloe took makeup whips from her bag. “Look marinette i found about your crush like two months ago, so stop being dramatic that's my role” chloe cleaned all her leftovers mascara stains and sighed.

“I was a bitch about adrien because he is my best friend marinette, and for a long time I thought that you want to steal him from me” she looked away from her “and you did”. Marinette felt so bad “chloe i think that adrien loves you as his friend ,and really appreciate you” she gave her a small smile, “close your eyes I'm going to put a new layer of mascara, so nobody will know you cried” marinette listened to her and closed her eyes “im sorry chloe, i'm truly am”.

Chloe finished to apply the mascara on marinette eyelashes and roll her eyes “of course you are dupain-cheng uhhh- i can’t with you” marinette gave her a confused look “you are so nice and perfect and when you saying something you actually mean it!” Chloe just started to go off “marinette i stopped being a bitch to you when I realized that I was jealous okay?” she look into her eyes “I was. but I stopped because of ladybug” the bluenette gasped “marinette look i know that finding out about adrienne's crush is hard and all but seriously who doesn't have a crush on ladybug, i know that i have the biggest crush on her for two years now” Chloe was mad by now “stop feeling sorry for yourself that adrien doesn't return the feelings for you and move on for queen’s bee sake!”.

Chloe just gave a disappointed look to marinette “just move on ,adrien needs you as a friend now, don't be mad at him because he doesn't feel the same way as you” marinette nodded “he needs you too chloe you know it right?” marinette look at her “he apologized to me because what you said in the morning he really cares about your opinions” chloe gave her a sad smile“I know” the blond walked to the door, and just before she closed it she said, “by the way, I didn't get a thank you for doing your makeup dupain cheng” and the door was slammed, leaving mariennet alone in the class with her thoughts.


End file.
